hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Hatafutte Parade (Turkey)
Hatafutte Parade (はたふってパレード トルコ版 Hatafutte Parēdo Toruko-ban, lit. "Flag-waving Parade - Turkey Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: World Series. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Turkey. It is sung by Takahiro Fujimoto in the voice of Turkey. Lyrics Kanji= 右手には　Avrupa 左手には　Asya 隣の　てめぇを　İstila　パレード 魅惑の世界へ　Hoşgeldiniz 手をとって　輪になって　まわるんでぇ　地球号 アシュレも旨くて　絶好調!! 月と星が　輝く　Al Bayrak 白い仮面がトレードマークでぇ ヘタリア! 「トルコには九つもの世界遺産があるってんだ いくつもの文化が重なって織り成す 歴史的遺産を見逃すなっつう話だよ！」 隣の　てめぇを　İstila　パレード 楽器を鳴らして　行進よぉ 皆で　一斉に　合奏すれば たったひとつの地球(ウタ)　完成するよなぁ～？ ズルナを吹いてやんぜぇ　俺　トルコ！ ｢全力でもてなすぜぇ!｣ ２つの大陸をつなぐ　İstanbul 温泉が生み出す綿の城　Pamukkale Şİş Kebabıを片手に　Kapadokyaをちょちょいと案内してやんぜぇ！ Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş　拍手は片手では　できねぇ Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş　力を合わせて　さぁ意気衝天! Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş　わきあがる大歓声 Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş　 ｢ふ～、一仕事したら汗かいちまったぃ、 よ～しHamamで流すとすっかぁ! 風呂上りのRakıは最高よぉ!｣ 隣の　てめぇを　İstila　パレード メロディは　万国共通でぇ ５つの大陸と　７つの海を 勢い増して行くぜぇ!　大横断 明日へ続いてく　Şeker Bayramı ｢甘い菓子をもらいにいくっつ～～話よ!!｣ 月と星が　輝く　Al Bayrak 白い仮面がトレードマークでぇ ヘタリア! 「トルコ名物のドンドルマは　のび～るアイスなんて呼ばれてるらしいが なんでこんなにのび～るのかっつーとな、 粘性に富んだラムの根を使ったサーレットの粉が入ってるからなんでぇ！ ドンドルマ売りのおじさんの職人芸的パフォーマンスも見どころの一つなんだぜぃ？ 俺も一丁、やってみっかぁ！」 |-| Romaji= Migite ni wa Avrupa, hidarite ni wa Asya Tonari no temee wo İstila PAREEDO Miwaku no sekai e Hoşgeldiniz Te wo totte wa ni natte mawarundee chikyuu-gou Ashure mo umakute zekkouchou!! Tsuki to hoshi ga kagayaku Al Bayrak Shiroi kamen ga TOREEDOMAAKU dee Hetalia "Toruko ni wa kokonotsu mo no sekai-isan ga aru ttenda. Ikutsu mo no bunka ga kasanatte orinasu Rekishi teki isan wo minogasu na ttsuu hanashi da yo!" Tonari no temee wo İstila PAREEDO Gakki wo narashite koushin yoo Minna de issei ni gassou sureba Tatta hitotsu no uta kansei suru yo naa~ ZURUNA wo fuite yan zee ore TORUKO! "Zenryoku de motenasu zee!" Futatsu no tairiku wo tsunagu İstanbul Onsen ga umidasu wata no shiro Pamukkale Şİş Kebabı wo katate ni Kapadokya wo cho choi to an'nai shite yan zee! Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş hakushu wa katate de wa dekinee Haydi gidelim önde,Yoldaş chikara wo awasete saa iki shouten! Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş wakiagaru dai kansei Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş "Fu~, hito shigoto shitara ase kai chimattai, Yo~shi Hamam de nagasu to sukkaa! Furo agari no Rakı wa saikou yoo!" Tonari no temee wo İstila PAREEDO MERODI wa bankoku kyoutsuu dee Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi wo Ikioi mashite iku zee! Dai oudan Asu e tsuzuite ku Şeker Bayramı "Amai kashi wo morai ni iku ttsuuu~~hanashi yo!!" Tsuki to hoshi ga kagayaku Al Bayrak Shiroi kamen ga TOREEDOMAAKU dee Hetalia "TORUKO meibutsu no DONDORUMA wa nobi~~ru AISU nante yobareteru rashiiga Nande kon'nani nobi~~ru no kattsu to na, Nensei ni tonda RAMU no ne wo tsukatta SAARETTO no kona ga haitteru kara nandee! DONDORUMA uri no ojisan no shokunin-gei-teki PAFOOMANSU mo midokoro no hitotsu nanda zei? Ore mo itchou, yatte mikkaa!" |-| English= In my right hand is AvrupaEurope, in my left hand is AsyaAsia My neighbor, he's a jackass, it's an İstilaConquering parade! To the enchanting world, hoş geldinizWelcome Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and- with me, of course!- it's the world! Wonderful ashure puts me in top form! A brilliant moon and star are on my Al Bayrak!Turkish flag A white mask is my trademark, Hetalia! "In Turkey, there are 9 World Heritages. Many cultures come together here. I say, don't miss our rich history!" My neighbor, he's a jackass, it's an İstila parade! Sound your instruments, it's time to march! If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble, The one and only song will be completed by me! Blowing on the ZurnaA wind instrument it's me, Turkey! "We'll welcome you with all our strength!" Two continents are joined by İstanbulTurkey's largest city Hot springs make up the cotton castle, PamukkaleA site with lots of hot springs Holding a Şiş Kebabı,A dish consisting of meat threaded on a skewer and grilled the KapadokyaA mountain region tour will be led by me! Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş!Let's go ahead, comrade! Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş! Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş! Clapping with one hand is skilled, right? Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş! Combining our power, our spirits are high! Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş! The loud cheering grows more passionate! Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş! "Fuu~ I sweat so much when I finish my job. All right, let the hammamTurkish bath flow, huh? RakıAn anise-flavored spirit is best after a shower!" My neighbor, he's a jackass, it's an İstila parade! This melody is universal The five continents and the seven seas With more vigor, they'll transverse each other! The Şeker Bayramı“Sugar festival,” celebrated by Muslims at the end of Ramazan will continue into tomorrow "Gotta keep my sweets with me, that's what I'm talking about!" A brilliant moon and star are on my Al Bayrak! A white mask is my trademark, Hetalia! "The Turkish specialty of Dondurma is called elastic ice cream. If you want to know why it's so elastic it's because of the inclusion of a gum base and salep flour. The artful performance of the Dondurma merchant is part of the experience. Right! Maybe I should give it a go as well!" |-| Turkish= Sağ elimde Avrupa! Sol elimde Asya! Komşum, o tam bir baş belası,bu bir istila geçit töreni Göz kamaştırıcı dünyaya doğru, hoş geldiniz Ellerimizi tut, çember yap, dön, ve -benimle!- işte dünya Leziz aşure beni harika hissettirir Muhteşem bir ay ve yıldız benim Al Bayrak'ımda Beyaz bir maske ise benim markam, Hetalia! "Türkiye'de 9 tane dünya mirası bulunmakta Burada pek çok kültür bir araya gelir, zengin tarihimizi kaçırma derim!" Komşum, o tam bir baş belası, bu bir istila geçit töreni Müzik aletlerinizi çalın, marş zamanıdır Eğer tek kalanlar bir grup oluşturularsa Bir ve tek olan şarkı benim tarafımdan tamamlanacaktır Zurnayı çalan benim, Türkiye! "Tüm gücümüzle sizi karşılıyoruz!" İstanbul'dur iki kıtayı bağlayan, Sıcak su kaynakları Pammukkale'yi getirir meydana, Elimde Şiş Kebap, Kapadokya'daki turu ben yönetiyorum. Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş! Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş! Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş! Tek elinle alkışlamak bir marifettir, değil mi? Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş! Güçlerimizi birleştiriyoruz, coşkulu ve heyecanlıyız! Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş! Yüksek sesle destekleyen çığlıklar daha da güçleniyor! Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş! Off~~ İşim bitince hep terlerim. Pekala, şimdi bir hamam sefasına ne dersiniz? Rakı banyodan sonra çok iyi gelir! Komşum, o tam bir başbelası, bu bir istila geçit töreni! Bu evrensel bir ezgidir Beş kıta ve yedi deniz Daha fazla enerjiyle iç içe geçecekler! Şeker Bayramı yağrına kadar devam edecek "Benim şekerleri bende tutmak gereğiyim, ben ondan konuşiyorum!" Muhteşem bir ay ve yıldız benim Al Bayrak'ımda! Beyaz bir maske ise benim markam, Hetalia! "Türklerin özel dondurmasına, elastik dondurma denir. Bu kadar esnek olmasının sebebi ise içindeki sakız ve salep aromasıdır. Dondurmacının kurnaz performansı da bu tecrübenin parçası. İşte bu! Belki ben de bunu denemeliyim!" Album This song was released on March 30, 2011, on the DVD which came with the fifth volume, Hetalia: World Series Vol. 5 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Greece's version of Hatafutte Parade. This song is also the eleventh track on the album Hetalia: World Series: Hatafutte Best, which was released on December 29, 2012. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Media Category:Hatafutte Parade